A skating simulator is a machine or device designed to assist an individual in simulating, in whole or in part, the act of skating. Previous attempts to re-create the skating motion have met with mixed results.
Over the years different inventors have approached the task of building a good skating simulator from a few different directions. Of the numerous patent filings in the area of machines intended to simulate skating or skiing they all fall into one of three or four basic categories. One such type is a Lateral Linear Motion Machine (LLMM). A LLMM is a machine designed to facilitate lateral travel across its surface. The individual using the LLMM abducts and adducts one or both hips while sliding laterally with one or both feet.
LLMMs can be divided into two categories as well. A Full Lateral Linear Motion Machine (FLLMM) is a machine that will allow an individual to slide sideways, in a linear (straight line) motion, from one side of a machine to the other. The individual using the machine will be able to bring both feet together at each end of the machine before sliding back to the opposite side. The individual will be sliding or rolling or by some other means traversing this machine on a rail, tracks, board, platform or some type of guide(s) in a straight line.
A Partial Lateral Linear Motion Machines (PLLMM) is a machine having much in common with the FLLMM's but with one very basic difference. Each foot is restricted to one side of the machine. Neither foot is able to move beyond the center line. When using a PLLMM it is not possible for the individual to bring his/her feet together at either end of the machine, or even bring his/her feet together even in the middle of the machine.
There are many FLLMM and PLLMM skating simulators that target different movements of the skating motion. These simulators cause the user's ankles to pronate or supinate as they move linearly along the track. The pronation and supination of the ankle seen in these simulators does not replicate the bio-mechanically correct position of the ankle throughout the skating stride during skating on ice. This unnatural movement of the ankle as the foot slides laterally can cause sore and/or bruised ankles or even serious injury. Additionally this unnatural movement forced upon the ankle in previous devices limits training options, decreases the value of training, and decreases the likelihood the training will transfer to on-ice performance.
Therefore a need exists for a skating simulator that more accurately simulates the entire skating movement of the user and allows the user's ankles to remain in the correct bio-mechanically correct position through out the full range of a skater's motion when using a training device.